<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pedophile's Revenge by Bluewolf458</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600347">A Pedophile's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458'>Bluewolf458</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is targeted by  the brother of a pedophile he had arrested, and badly hurt.</p><p>There is a reference to a sexual assault on a just-teenager, but nothing too graphic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pedophile's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the Chatzy concrit  prompt 'hospital', it has been expanded.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Pedophile's Revenge</p><p>by Bluewolf</p><p>It was a moot point whether Jim or Blair disliked it more on the surprisingly frequent times they had to spend time in the hospital.</p><p>Much of Jim's dislike was, of course, caused by the myriad noises and smells of the place; the unrelenting white of the walls (though the colored curtains round the beds provided some relief).</p><p>Blair's reason was a little more subtle.</p><p>He had been brought up to the belief that only homeopathic remedies were truly effective and truly safe. That putting chemical remedies into his body was bad for it. He accepted that an actual injury - like the broken arm he had suffered as a child - had to be treated in a hospital because the doctors had the skill to set a broken bone, the skill to stitch a gaping wound; but he then expected to be allowed home, where he could use willow bark tea as an analgesic rather than the painkillers the doctors prescribed.</p><p>On this occasion Jim was the unwilling patient. At least, he was the patient. He would have been unwilling if he had been conscious.</p><p>Blair sat beside him, aware that this was unconsciousness rather than a zone, and thinking over the events that had led to it.</p><p>They had been walking across the road on a light-controlled crossing when a car, its driver totally ignoring the red light, drove straight at them. (There wasn't even the excuse that the crossing was close to a corner; there was a full hundred yards straight road on each side of it.) Realizing what was happening, they had made a run for it, trying to get clear. He had gone forward; Jim, for some reason, had turned and tried to go back the way they had come... at which point it had become clear that the driver was aiming to hit Jim, for the car swerved towards the taller man. Blair had reached the central island safely, turning just in time to see Jim being thrown towards the sidewalk they had just left and the car accelerating away. In a moment of clarity he had registered the number even as he ran back to his friend, noting that another pedestrian had a cell phone in hand and was clearly calling for an ambulance.</p><p>Another car stopped, in a position that sheltered Jim from any other cars approaching the crossing, even although no approaching driver could have failed to see the man lying on the road; the driver was just getting out of the car as Blair reached it. He had gasped a quick, "Thanks, man!" just before dropping to his knees at Jim's side, where another pedestrian was already applying pressure to a bad tear on Jim's arm, trying to halt the bleeding.</p><p>The driver of the car that had stopped said quietly, "That guy deliberately drove at your friend."</p><p>Blair glanced up. "Jim's a cop. It had to be a revenge attack for some reason."</p><p>“Well, if you need a witness, I’ll be happy to oblige.”</p><p>They were still trying to stop the bleeding when the ambulance arrived, a patrol car just behind it.</p><p>***</p><p>The doctors dealt with the bleeding and stitched up the injury, but Jim remained obstinately unconscious.</p><p>At first Blair thought Jim had simply zoned on the pain, but all his attempts to recall Jim failed - even when, without doctors or nurses present, Blair tried his fall-back remedies of things that were strongly scented or flavored, without result. And so he knew that this bout of unconsciousness was indeed unconsciousness and not a zone.</p><p>It was another four days before Jim blinked pain-filled eyes at Blair, who - Jim instinctively knew - hadn't left his side for more than a few minutes at a time ever since he had been taken to the hospital.</p><p>"You all right, Chief?" he managed.</p><p>"Better for seeing you awake!" Blair said.</p><p>"But you weren't hurt?"</p><p>"No - the driver aimed for you. I got the number, but the car had been stolen."</p><p>Jim was silent for a moment, then said, "I did see the driver. Call Simon. Tell him the driver was Jerry West."</p><p>Blair took a deep breath. Younger brother of Dave West - a pedophile Jim had caught some months previously, who had been given an eight-year jail sentence... and had died in prison three days before Jim was targeted, killed by a fellow inmate.</p><p>He went in search of a phone and let Simon know; then returned to his partner's side.</p><p>Jim blinked sleepy eyes at him when he returned.</p><p>"How are you feeling now?" Blair asked quietly.</p><p>"Tired."</p><p>"So relax. Sleep. I'll stay with you - the staff knows we both always do better if the other is with him so they won't try to chase me out - they're even letting me use the other bed in the room."</p><p>Jim smiled... closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Blair settled himself comfortably, reached into his backpack and pulled out a book. But even as he read at least half of his attention was on Jim. Jim's welfare was far more important. But just sitting doing nothing while Jim slept didn't suit Blair's basically restless nature... and so he automatically reached for a book.</p><p>Even if he wasn't paying much attention to it, a book could be reread at any time.</p><p>***</p><p>Arrested for the attempted murder of a cop, Jerry West made it clear that he blamed Jim for his brother's death. "If he hadn't arrested Dave... "</p><p>Simon, who had decided to question Jerry himself, looked at the man in silence for some moments. "Your brother was a pedophile. If you are agreeing with what he did you're laying yourself open to the suspicion that you are also a pedophile. Just be glad that you will be tried for trying to kill a cop; the prison population will accept that - but even the hardest cons hate people who target children - even teenagers; anyone who is young enough to be of school age." He looked at the guards. "Take him back to his cell."</p><p>Two of Dave West's victims had said that the man had a partner who also raped them, though they couldn't identify him; his face had been covered. So it would be easy to plant the suspicion in the prison that Jerry West was, like his brother, a pedophile, even though that wasn't why he was in prison. It was not exactly the action of an honest cop; but sometimes the best way to get true justice was indirectly. And in this case Simon was quite willing to see Jerry West accused of being his brother's partner in crime. All he had to do was think of what he would like to do to anyone who tried to target Daryl.</p><p>***</p><p>Roughly an hour later, there was a knock on Simon's door. It was one of the Patrol cops, who had with him a teenager who looked to be about fourteen.</p><p>"Yes, Newark?"</p><p>"Captain, this is Barry Spalding. He's just been brought in - along with an older brother. Even though he's a juvenile, he was put into a holding cell. He took one look at one of the prisoners in another cell and said he wanted to see someone in authority. And because I knew which man he noticed, I brought him to you."</p><p>Simon looked at Spalding. "So what can I do for you?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. There was a man in one of the cells... "</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Why is he there?"</p><p>"Which man?" Simon asked. He glanced at Newark.</p><p>"The one arrested for driving at Detective Ellison," Newark said.</p><p>It couldn't be that easy... could it?</p><p>"Do you know him?" Simon asked.</p><p>"He... " Spalding hesitated. "Two years ago... I never told anyone at the time - I couldn't. But two years ago, he and an older man... They dragged me into a car, drove to a quiet bit of the coast road, and then they both... " He swallowed and took a deep breath. "They pulled my pants down and, and... " His voice faltered.</p><p>"I know where you're going," Simon said, his voice very sympathetic, "but you have to say it before I can do anything."</p><p>"First the older one then that one... shovedtheircocksupmyass. I saw their faces - and I've never forgotten them."</p><p>Simon glanced at Newark. "You got that?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Thank you, Barry," Simon said. "I know that can't have been easy for you. We suspected him of... what he did to you and we think several others. You don't have to worry about the older one - he's dead. You might have to give evidence against this one, but if so we'll make sure you do it by video link and anonymously, your face never seen. But now we have your statement, we can slant the way we question him, and with luck get a confession."</p><p>A confession would make it simpler, a hint given to the prison population would see justice done, and Simon wouldn't have to stretch the truth by as much as an inch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>